


Snowball Fights

by crustynuggets



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Dewey Duck Has ADHD, Drabble, Family Fluff, Gen, Himbo Launchpad McQuack, Honorary Duck Family Member Webby Vanderquack, Snowball Fight, no beta we die like my will to live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crustynuggets/pseuds/crustynuggets
Summary: me? posting something that i hate? its more likely than you think.also i dont remember writing this at all
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Snowball Fights

**Author's Note:**

> me? posting something that i hate? its more likely than you think.  
> also i dont remember writing this at all

Dewey was bored.

So, _so_ bored.

He knew that literally everyone else was bored too. They were all stuck in the snow, in the middle of nowhere after Launchpad crashed the plane.

Everyone was just mainly tired and cold and was waiting for Della to come and pick them up in a rescue plane. And his ADHD didn't help with the boredom. He was too antsy. He couldn't stand just sitting around and waiting for someone to come. He had to do something.

Dewey stuffed his hands in his pockets, shifting in his boots from time to time. Oh he was so bored, but that gave him an idea. He looked around at his family. Scrooge and Louie were guarding the treasure, Huey was talking to Webby about stuff from his JWG, and Launchpad? Well, he was trying to fix the plane with snow.

Dewey paused, and then, glancing and Huey and Webby to make sure they weren't looking, he kicked a little bit of snow their way. When they turned around, he quickly pretended like he had no idea what was going on. He was wondering when he could kick snow at them again until he felt two things smack him in the back.

He spun around, only this time to find Huey and Webby staring at him, evil grins on their faces. Even though everyone was in such a terrible and bored mood, Dewey could've sworn that he had heard some snickers. Biting back a smile of his own, Dewey slowly bent down, only to grab some snow and chuck it at Louie.

“HEY!” He heard his brother scream. Apparently Dewey’s aim was better than he thought, as the snowball had hit his brother smack dab in the face and was going down his jacket. Webby could be heard giggling at the green triplet’s misfortune, until Louie hit her with his own snowball.

Soon enough, all four kids were running around laughing, throwing snow at each other.

And then, in a flash, Dewey swept down to the snow, just barely dodging a snowball from Webby. Only this time, he heard it hit Scrooge, who was behind him.

There were quiet swears and hushes, and Dewey looked up to see Scrooge’s eyes narrow at his family.

“Mr. McDuck! I'm so so sorry!” Webby squeaked out, apologizing profusely. Scrooge’s scowl was unfaltering.

A beat passed.

And then Scrooge said, “Seriously?”

“Sorry...” Webby mumbled again.

“This generation,” He grumbled, bending down to pick up his own clump of snow, “has no idea how to have a _proper_ snowball fight!” And he chucked it at Webby, who despite all her years of spy training, got knocked down.

Dewey didn't bother hesitating. He laughed, and continued throwing snow at his family. In almost no time at all, the McDucks were all split up amongst the destroyed Sunchaser/Cloudslayer, laughing and shouting as they either hurled or dodged snowballs.

Dewey loved these moments with his family. When they were all just being silly and bonding. He cherished those times, he loved them.


End file.
